Blood, Roses and Ink
by TheAmazing009
Summary: SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! When Sasuke returns to Konoha after killing Itachi everyone is seemingly happy about it? Or are they? What does Sai have to say about this? And has Sasuke really gotten over Itachi? Pairings : SasuSakuSai, maybe some ItaHana
1. Return

**SAI´S POV**

We all walked through the village heading quickly to Tsunade-sama´s office, to check if the rumors were in fact true.

Naruto, the erratic, impulsive and cheerful shinobi, despite being the host of the Kyuubi ran quicker than me and Sakura-chan which in turn was as energetic as her partner this time.

Only I didn´t seem to show any enthusiasm towards all this, though I wouldn´t be able to show it if I felt it anyway.

We entered the Fifth Hokage´s office, and there we was, standing before us, a tall man, in his fair 16 or 17´s, onyx eyes and hair, no smile drawn in his lips however as he saw us staring at him…

"_S-Sasuke?"_ – Naruto asked shaking in some sort of happiness upon seeing his long-lost partner

"_Naruto…"_ – Sasuke replied with such a smooth voice that Naruto´s ocean eyes started to water…

"_Sasuke-kun…"_ – Sakura mumbled already in tears of joy – _"Y-you´re back…"_

I didn´t make a sound or movement, I just stood there scanning the Uchiha with my two dark moons…he didn´t even flinch upon noticing I was staring at him, simply ignoring me and turned his sight towards Tsunade who, by the way was really in a no very nice mood.

"_I called you here to make all the rumors clear. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has eliminated Uchiha Itachi, one of the most dangerous members of the infamous Akatsuki and defected from Orochimaru, however…"_ – that last word made Sakura and Naruto freeze in concern and fear – _"He is still unworthy of our trust and will be judged by his crimes against Konoha, he did, after all, betray the village and attack Konoha´s shinobis. Are you aware of this Sasuke?"_

"_Yes…I am" _– Sasuke muttered in his calm and low voice before glancing at us – _"I regret leaving Konoha…my sensei…my team…my friends…since I killed Itachi I have come to realize that by doing so I was becoming what I hated the most…a cold blooded killer…so I returned…in hopes of redeeming myself…"_

Sakura was already drowning herself in tears for Sasuke…why did she care so much for the man that coldly abandoned her and everyone as soon as she told her she was in love with him.

"_Sasuke…no matter what happens…we´ll be right there for you." _– Naruto suddenly declared cleaning his tears, and smiling at the Uchiha boy – _"I promised…and intend on keeping it, my friend…"_

Sasuke briefly smiled at his partner and Sakura before the words started to come out of his lips.

"_Thank you Naruto…and Sakura…please forgive me…my friends_" – he said in a somewhat cheerful tone making the magenta haired girl stop crying before he left the room escorted by several guards to his cell where he would be staying until his trial.

Me, Naruto and Sakura said goodbye to the Hokage and left to the outside, where Naruto started to happily jump around singing.

"_YEAH! HE´S BACK!! WE´LL BE A TEAM AGAIN IN NO TIME!!"_ – The fox boy yelled with that bright in his eyes…the one only children possess…I guess he did feel like a child in Christmas

Sakura´s emerald eyes practically "trapped" my gaze…making me stare at her continuously…she had become so beautiful and could be so nice and sweet when she wasn´t in one of her anger rampages…this was one of those occasions, her soft and delicate lips took the shape of an angel like smile making her look like a goddess that had descended upon earth.

However, I wasn´t particularly amused by the reason why she was smiling. He was nothing more than an hypocrite, that had abandoned everyone and everything that could have really come to feel something for him in search of power and vengeance…he hurt both of my team mates so badly…wounds that would turn into everlasting scars…why were they so happy he had returned? Did they like pain and angst? Did they like being hurt? He didn´t regret anything…he only wants power…and that will never change…because people don´t change…he can hide it…he can fool everyone else…but not me…

I was chosen as a replacement for Sasuke since he had left…now that he has returned…what will happen to me? Will they allow me to continue in Team Kakashi? Will Sasuke be a member again and my team mate along with Naruto and Sakura? Or will I be cast aside like an old toy that no child enjoys and return to the ANBU, to be stripped of a name yet again and have everything erased from my mind? Would I be nothing more than a shadow to the world? A cloudy and shapeless being? A ghost?

"_What´s wrong Sai?"_ – Sakura asked still with a sweet and loveable tone

I clenched my fist…so this was anger…the feeling of desiring to inflict harm and to despise someone so badly that you would do anything to not look at them ever again…I hated Sasuke….I hated him so much….and I had only been near him two times and didn´t even talk to him in any of them…

"_Nothing…"_ – I whispered coldly in reply not looking at the angelic pink haired shinobi before standing up and leaving them to be alone with my thoughts…

"_You wouldn´t understand"_ – I muttered when I was sure they wouldn´t be able to listen


	2. A Night To Forget

**Sasuke´s POV**

As soon as I left the Hokage´s room, I was taken swift but firmly into the prison of Konoha.

The guards seemed uneasy despite knowing I wouldn´t fight back. It didn´t matter though, I knew what I was doing, and as I descended to the lower levels of the cold and unforgiving concrete catacombs that would be my residence while I awaited for my trial, I kept looking forward, scanning the environment.

This place really was a lame excuse for a prison. How did they expect to keep the most vicious and dangerous S-Rank criminals locked up in here? Every idiot, except for Naruto maybe, could easily create a diversion by using the huge amount of dust around the cells to make a simple but effective blinding jutsu.

"Here we are boy. Now get in" – one of the tall guards yelled at me as soon as we reached the last and probably coldest part of this labyrinth. The man quickly stepped backwards in hesitation when I fixated him with my onyx orbs for a second before calm and gently entering the cell.

As soon as the metallic door was locked and the guards left, abandoning me with my thoughts I quickly laid on the ground staring at the outside through a small breach in a wall. I could easily break it and escape, but that would be too easy and probably would ruin all the fun to it.

*FLASHBACK*

"Very well Sasuke-kun, I knew you would one day come to me." – Orochimaru, the treacherous ninja leader of Otogakure, the sound village declared through his sick and sadistical smirk as I passed him, heading towards the fortress where my training would begin. The training that would make me strong. The training that would allow me to finally kill Itachi and avenge my fallen clan.

"Whatever Orochimaru, shut up and let me begin my training." – I coldly interrupted, apparently disturbing his lackey Kabuto, but causing no negative reaction in his master

"You know Sasuke-kun, you should treat Orochimaru-sama with more respect since, after all, he will be the one guarantying your progression as a ninja" – the grey haired medical-nin with huge round glasses whispered at my ear before jumping backwards as soon as he noticed my usually dark orbs had acquired a crimson colour.

The Sharingan was truly a blessing, only possessed by the Uchiha, but I needed to make it stronger, I had to turn it into Mangekyou, or else all this would be in vain and Itachi would easily beat and destroy me with his already matured powers.

*END FLASHBACK*

I sighed as I remembered the aftermaths: I became stronger than Orochimaru himself and disposed of him as soon as I had the chance. Then my life continued to go darker and darker as I reunited a group of his former lackeys to form a team I decided to name Hebi (Snake) due to our quick but lethal methods.

There were five of us: myself; Suigetsu, a boy ambitioning to possess all the swords of the Swordsmen of the Mist; Karin, that annoying little bitch who kept on harassing me although she knew I only allowed her to live due to her chakra detecting abilities, and finally Jugo, the usually calm and soft giant, but when out of control, a merciless and blood-thirsty killing machine.

……….

After I eliminated Itachi, however, the team lost its purpose and I was forced to abandon them and run away, since Karin would never stop chasing me in her annoying stalker-like attitude, and Jugo, as he seemingly liked me too much…you see, I reminded him of his deceased best friend, Kimimaru, who died in a desperate effort to protect Orochimaru, the only father figure in his life, although the leader of Otogakure never really gave a damn about him, only seeing him as a puppet who would do anything for his owner.

……

After a few good hours reflecting on my life and what it had become, I turned to the side, bored before sighing with a slight bit of tiredness in my voice as my eyes slowly closed and I was involved in a deep sleep.

I quickly entered dream world…but there would be no dreams that night…only nightmares would follow….

"FATHER!! MOTHER!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" - A younger version of myself screamed desperate while running through the empty halls of the Uchiha compound searching for my parents. My mind was torturing me by forcing me to relive the Uchiha Clan Massacre, the night where my whole family was murdered.

As the young Sasuke stumbled through the final hall, where my parent´s bedroom used to be, he hesitated, already guessing what would be awaiting him as soon as he opened the door

My father was lying on the floor, blood pouring out of his almost fully severed neck. My mother was standing on her knees; her soul had already abandoned her bloodied body.  
I stared at the endless darkness at the end of the room, hoping to find the monster who had committed this atrocity. As I started to approach the end of the room, lighting illuminated it and I was able to see, to my pain and horror that my own brother, Itachi was standing on top of my father´s corpse his eyes shining in a threatening and menacing crimson tone.

I tried looking away, not wanting to stare at the horror, not wanting to believe my brother had done this, but his red moons had caught my gaze, and before I knew it, the room had turned red, time had stopped, but the torture was only beginning.

He showed it all to me…my father…my mother….my uncles…cousins…my entire clan and family…how he murdered them, how he ripped their bodies apart, how be burned them, how he chopped their heads and members off…how he cold and mercilessly ended their existence…

Then he lunged towards me, and as his blade was about to hit my neck, I woke up, screaming my lungs out in horror, desperation and with all the pain I had felt in my life, before calming down…Itachi was dead…but the madness was just beginning…


End file.
